


Whoops

by hoiist



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, I would have three pennies, M/M, Not my canon, Older!Dorian, and if i had a penny for everytime I saw one, everyone is writting time traviling au and by everyone I mean more then one person, first time making a multi chapter fic, in about a decade or soemthing, which is 3 more then 0
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoiist/pseuds/hoiist
Summary: Dorian has magic fingers.Magic fingers make a mess of things.Though its not always his fault, kinda.
Relationships: Adaar/Dorian Pavus, Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Oh shit, he made it stop?

**Author's Note:**

> This diverts from my canon. Note will be added at the start of characters, tags expanded when I keep writting.  
> Thing is with time traveling au's, I havent seen one finished yet, so I wonder how this will go.

The fight was thick around them, too many bodies around, not enough of them dead. Bandits, or smugglers, they were human at least. The Inquisitors bow was up and shooting, with him and Sera attack from the back, Blackwall was able to draw them all into a fight, less chance of stragglers. Barriers up, it was tough, but not that tough. 

Until he felt something.   
Even over the noise of the battle cry’s and Sera’s quips. Dorian could feel something, or someone too close for comfort. He didn’t have enough in him to summon another barrier, too short, not enough cool down. 

Not good. 

Out of nowhere a body came out of stealth, lunging at him. A swift hit with the staff and they went down, however there was another coming. The Inquisitor saw this, rushing to be a living shield for Dorian. 

Dorian tried to think of something, anything. 

And that’s what he got. 

Everything stopped around him. Dorian's arms up and Arn protecting him from an oncoming attack. Only there was nothing.    
A body hung in the air about to attack them. It wasn’t moving, nothing was. It was if timed had stopped.

Arn looked around and moved to get a better look of the person, so did Dorian without a word. It was floating, however Arn took this moment to stab the attacker in the neck, in case he had to deal with them later. 

  
"What in the makers tits?" Arn muttered. There was a high-pitched noise and suddenly time was flowing again, the attacker still went lunging at previous speed only to be dead before they hit the ground.

  
Arn was wide eyed and buzzing. He looked over to Dorian, who was trying piece together what actually happened. 

“Was that time magic?” he asked, almost vibrating with excitement as he picks Dorian up by the shoulders, lifting him well over a foot of the ground. Dorian stomach began to twist into butterflies,  every time Arn touched him, he felt a heat through him.  _ Too many feelings  _ _ Pavus _ _ , keep it together. _

Dorian looked down to him “Do I weigh anything to you?” Suddenly noticing he was above Arn. 

“Like a grape.” he admitted, promptly putting Dorian down as he was given a look of disapproval. 

"And yes, that was time magic. I think..." Dorian muttered as he straightened himself out, still trying to piece together what he did, “Or at least it felt like it.”

  
"It was AMAZING, but for the love of everything good and great DO NOT use it near a rift. " Arn’s hands pressed against Dorian's cheeks, gently. Dorian tried to hide his smile. The Tal-Vashoth was lovely and warm, Dorian enjoyed the touch, but it wasn’t overly appropriate, considering the circumstances. Arn promptly let go of his face as Blackwall and sera came back from the fight.

  
"What happened to him? " Blackwall nodded to the bandit. “You didn't even land an arrow on him?"   
Arn raised an eyebrow and pulled out two knives, twirling them around as fast and as fancy as he knew.    
Blackwall sighed, making the kind of looking an unimpressed parent would make. Arn had seen his Mum make the same face more than once when he was trying to show off to her.

  
"Aww, don't worry beardy, you knife is bigger than his." Sera leaned on Blackwall, he let out a sniff of disgust. 

  
"I'm not having this conversation again." 

  
"Why? it was so much fun with creepy last time" Sera teased.

Blackwall crossed his arms. “Sera...” They began to walk off.

“Shut up, I’m great.”

  
The two began to walk off. Arn looked at Dorian, giving him a look that was asking too many questions.    
Dorian’s brow furrowed and shot back a look, Arn looked to the front of the group, shoot a look up there and back at Dorian    
_“Later.”_ Dorian hissed a little too sharply, drawing Arn’s attention back to the fact that Sera was leading their party.

Arn was concerned shouted to sera "Do you know where you're going?"

sera shrugged "prob  s’not but I'll give it a shot. Don't now shite from a branch ‘ nd a tree, but fuck it.”

Blackwall stopped and pulled out the map. "Ease up Sera" 

Sera let out a disgruntle moan and dragged her feet back towards the group. They looked on the map, Arn towering over Blackwall, getting a better look of the map. Blackwell used to feel an unease the first time this happened, flanked by two  qunari brutes, much taller than him, but after getting used to it, it was more of an annoyance making him wonder that this was the closest anyone gets to being in a  dwarf's shoes.

“Pish- anty cough-ass." she muttered.

Dorian rubbed his face, trying very hard not to correct her. Muttering something in  Tevene , low enough for no one to hear.

Blackwall and Arn looked at the map, Arn had scribbled more landmarks and seem to add more to the map as they surveyed the area. He’d been used to having his own maps, he always found himself adding more to them, as if he wanted to come back. He was very particular about adding elevations, ‘If you don’t want me falling down holes, then let me add the notes’ he argued with the scouts. 

Sera hung around kicking rocks while Blackwall and Arn discussed a safer way back, not trying to get involved with the larger and dangerous occupants of the area.    
Dorian sat down on a rock, trying to figure out how me managed to make a more prominent time magic on accident. He had been studding it as a side project, keeping his mind from thinking about other things. He was surprised that he had actually gotten to work. 

Sera tilted her head to try and get Dorian’s attention, she waved a hand in his face. “What’s up with you? Need a drink?” 

“You buying?” He asked

“No, it’s you turn.”

“I was hoping you forgot.”

“ Pbfft ! No. You didn’t answer my question tho.” Sera pressed on Dorian. “You got a case of the feeling again?” 

Dorian scoffed, “Absolutely not.” He scoffed; he wasn’t thinking about the inquisitor. Not until she brought it up. He looked over to Arn, his soft face, marred with scars. A new little band on his horn, decorated in old  Dalish patterns. "Remember? Evil Magister.” 

“You don’t even have  your magister license yet.” 

He found himself rubbing his hand down his face. There was too much going on for this bullshit. 

Sera patted him on the shoulder, “You’ll be fine, pissbag. He likes you. Wouldn’t take you on so many trips if he didn’t.” 

“And  here’s me thinking I was the only spare mage left for him to take.” 

“ Well, there is Mister ‘Wobbly Fade’.” 

“I said mage, not ‘Smug Egg with a stick and a dead animal over his shoulder’.”

Sera let out a loud bark of  amusement . 

Arn and Blackwall walked over to them, explaining to them what the plan was. 

“Wut?”

“Got to the hill over there, turn right then when you go past the monument on you left, turn left.” Blackwall explained. 

“Why didn’t you say that at the start?”

“I did!” 

“Oh, I wasn’t listening.”

Blackwall shook his head, “Bloody girl.” He muttered, as they began to follow. 

Dorian was scribbling notes in his book, slipping behind the two, suddenly stopping to write down a more complicated equation, bumping into the Inquisitor as he headed up the rear of the party. Arn not seeing him, grabbed him to keep him upright. 

“Sorry,” Arn muttered. He looked down to see Dorian shocked that he existed, lost in his own work. “So, you writing down notes from the little  spectacle before?” 

“Yes,” Dorian shook himself for the Inquisitors grasp. “I just need some time to write all this down.” He muttered. 

“ Well, if you keep walking, I'll lead.” Arn place his hand on the small of Dorian’s back.  _ Well, that’s not going to work. _ Dorian muttered to himself, but he still pressed his notes down before he got even more distracted with the idea of the Inquisitors ass cupping his ass, his lips close to his...

He slammed his note book shut. “You do realize you’re far too distracting.” He admitted, quickly regretting his words “Besides I should be able to write these notes down at camp.”  _ As long as you stop looking so handsome. _

“I’m wh\--?” He moved his hand quickly from Dorian’s back. He suddenly missed the warmth.    
Arn shoved his hands under his arm’s, as if he wasn’t allowed to touch, like he broken so law. That wasn’t the case. 

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” Dorian tilted his head up, Arn blushed from his cheek across his ears. 

Arn cleared his through, rubbing the back of his neck, “You’re not too bad yourself.” He mumbled.

“ Oh I know.” Dorian put his hand on Arn’s arm. “It never gets old.”

Arn let out a small snort of laughter. 

Sera made loud kissy noises to no one in particular, although Arn felt it was directed at him, blushing

//

They got back to camp, Dorian was still miles away thinking and prodding ideas about what he had done by accident. He wondered if he could reproduce.

Dorian was still scribbling  profusely in his book, finding his second wind while they came into camp. The fire was already lit for them as the night settle in. Sera and Blackwall talked as the meals where being handed out. Arn stopped at Dorain. 

“Dorian,” A low voice came from next time him, he didn’t look up. 

“Just put it on the desk, I’ll be there in a moment.” His reflex kick in.

“Dorian, there is no desk.” 

Dorian looked up to see Arn close to him with food, he managed to park himself on of a log near the fire. He had lost the last couple of hours to his notes. 

It was some god-awful stew, he knew it, but at least it wasn’t anyone  else's cooking but the  Inquisitors. Maker knows he actually knew a thing or two about cooking. 

“It’s alright yeah,” Sera assured him.

“She didn’t spit in it.” 

Sera scoffed, “Not like you saw.” she muttered.

Dorian took a few bites while the other scoffed it down, the chatting endured for a while before Blackwall called it a night. Sera following suit due to the boredom that was all his fault. “You just  wanna be alone with the Big Horny Inquisitor” She teased when Arn was out of ear shot. 

“Had you had enough fun today? Or do you still have some smart mouthed jokes?” He teased.

“I’m good for now,” She smiled, “If I think of anything, I'll bust up for cuddling and tell ya.”

“Cute.” 

She went off to the tents and left Dorian and the Inquisitor alone. 

“So...” Arn looked over to Dorain. 

“Yes?” Dorian drew out his answer, making sure the Inquisitor was paying enough attention to him. His mustache quirked.

“What you did today was amazing.” He was blushing again, even if Dorian couldn’t see it, he just knew. Which wasn’t concerning at all,  _ really  _ _ Pavus _ _. _

“I’m always amazing, my dear inquisitor.” Dorian teased. “You should see my other amazing skill.” 

“I would very much like too.”


	2. Ah yes, you broke it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyhold is fine, all the comforts of home.  
> Only its colder weather wise. And there is some weirdo in the room annoying the shit out of Dorian.  
> The audacity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reedited this and the first chapter. neatened it up somewhat.

They made it back to  Skyhold after some time out in the wilderness. Dorian breathed a sigh of relief when he walked into the gates.  _ A bath and some time to relax _ . He thought, then remember his notes and the time magic he accidently started.  _ Before I start work.  _ He reminded himself. 

Once he did his rituals, he went back to his nook in the library. Finding some spare  notes he had folded away and a series of books he had aptly nicknamed ‘The Fade; how not to fuck it up’. He then walked back to his room, digging through a small box where he had kept some of Alexius notes hidden for safe keeping. Only half at them, scattered enough that they wouldn’t make any sense unless you’d been studying it with him. 

He had a small table in his room, shifting one set of pervious notes into a leather case for next time, this time he was on a roll. 

“I will have to go to Dagna for this once I get myself a decent theory on paper, she will want to see this.”  _ And Alexius.  _ He snapped himself out of that thought, although he would like to rub it in his face if he could get it to work better. Always a little bit smug.

He heard a noise, a faint whirring noise. A small whisp, or so it seemed. It jumped and  squeaked at him, then suddenly expanded. Growing. 

There was a wave of magic that slammed Dorian into the wall, everything went dark. 

  
His eye’s opened.   
Something, or maybe someone, moved towards him. Darkness fell over him again. A muffled voice was asking him questions.    
When his eyes opened, a darken figure stood over him. Dorian’s eyes took far too long to focus.

“So, not dead?” The voice asked him, muffled.

_ I wish I was, maybe I am.  _ All he could manage was an undignified grunt. “Good, not dead yet.” The voice replied to grunt. It was confident, and familiar? Weirdly so. Almost like.  _ No,  _ _ it _ _ couldn’t be. _

“Wh--?” 

“How hard did you hit the ground?” The voice asked him again. He tried to get up. When his eyes focused, but it was still too dark.

“Who are you?” Dorian cocked an eyebrow. In the dim light, he swore he could see the other man do the same, either out of habit or mocking. The room was too dark, Dorian went to light the candles only to have been beaten to it. 

When the light come too, he couldn’t believe his eyes. He saw an older man. He was familiar. A goatee, neatly trimmed, shaved sides. A few earrings he recognized, one off piece he had made in Minrathous. He wore a long dark coat, adorned with golds and purple.

“ Vishante kaffas !” both of the men yelled, for difference reason. When Dorian found  himself face to face with a Mage, the Mage found himself looking at his former self. 

“You’re me?!” The older man accused. 

“I’m not you!” Dorian argued. “I’m Dorian  -”

“Yes, yes, Dorian of House  Pavus , most recently of Minrathous. I know the spiel.” He waved his hand to shush Dorian. “I’ve said enough times. Aren’t you sick of it already? I am.”

“You’re very well informed.” Dorian bit back.

“Kaffa’s! Thats because I’m you.”

“Impossible!” He interjected, “Unless there was some time magic--”

“Congratulations, you finally hit the nail on the head!” 

Dorian shook his head, “How- Alexius never got it to--”

“Apparently, I did, or we did. What where you doing before I can in here?” The older man looked around, looking as if he had been here a life time ago. “I kind miss this tiny hole in some respects.” He mumbled looking over the trunk. Looking at if he was far too  familiar .

“I was doing  calculations , writing down notes on  ti —something.” 

“Definitely not love letters to Adaar then.” He teased. 

“I would never!” He barked before the older man could finish his train of thought.

“Oh you will, works of art, if I do say myself.”

Dorian’s head ache seemed to grow exponentially at this point. He could feel it behind his eyes. 

“Who are you?” He demanded. 

“I’m you, only from a different time.” He looked around, “It’s all the same as I remember it.” he muttered.

Dorian gave up trying to reason with the  besotted fool. “Fine, if you’re me then tell me something only I would know?”

“We have--” 

Dorian interjected, “ Don't say we. It's not WE”

“It is,” He corrected, “We have a terrible allergy to stripweed.” 

“Trivial.”

“ _ We  _ have a small wooden duck with wheels, it used to be drag all over the place.”

Dorian  scoffed; he did love that duck. He never talked about it. However, this man could have talked to his family. Or anything. 

“Still not convinced?” He began to list the terrible things he and Felix would get up to, something no one would ever now or find out, thanks to Felix’s death.

Half way through the story of Felix dragging Dorian’s sorry ass out of another brothel thanks to an untimely  agreement which  Dorian would rather forget. He Stopped himself. 

“Fine, fine. You knew that story would work.” He muttered

“Absolutely. I had to make you regret your words if you  were going to believe me.”

“Did you consider actually starting with that story?”

Older Dorian waved his hand, “I did, but it would be no fun then.”

He had to agree with himself. 

“Right. Now that we’ve established who you are, next big question of the night.” He started to pace around the tiny room. 

“How?”

“Why.”

“I’ve had this under control for years. Stop time, take a break, watch a sunset. Usual things you do. Never traveled anywhere through it.” The older man looked back at Dorian.

“Helpful.” he went to his table, drawing out the notes from under a pile of paper. “Do these look familiar to you?”

“Absolutely.” 

“Good, then we are going fix this.” Dorian rubbed his hands together. 

Dorian stopped for a moment, curiosity getting the better of him. “We have our similarities in our past.” He started looking at the older version of himself, he carried his weight on one leg, leaning more on is right. He had a small scar on his cheek. At least if anyone saw them in public, maker forbid, it wouldn’t be so obvious that they were the same. Relatives at least. “But are you from an Alternate universe, or...” Trailing off. There were papers written on it, he’d red them, all the rage when he was working with Alexius. He believed this is what spurred him to start to tinker with it, besides what happened to his wife and Felix, Tipped him into the field. However, it only talked about Alternate universes. 

“Well the first big question to ask is; who is the Inquisitor?” His older self asked.

There was a knock on the door. “Dorian, do you have a moment?” 

“It’s the Inquisitor?” Both of them muttered at once. The older man’s heart jumped. Dorian, however, was in a panic. He hadn't even thought about how to address this.  _ Wing it, that’s fine, that always works. “ _ You’ll have to excuse me for a moment, I’m just in the middle of something.” He called out through the door. 

“Dorian, I saw a bang from the--”

Dorian paused, opening the door a crack. “Where you spying on me Inquisitor?”

Arn chuckled. The Older man recognized that laugh and smiled at himself. He wanted a peak of the inquisitor, but Dorian slipped out of the room shutting the door. 

“Dorian are you alright?”

“Do you always answer questions with questions?”

“Is that what we’re doing now?” Arn smiled, suddenly shaking his head, knocking himself back into the current “No, no, Dorian. I was—I mean, there was a bright light, are you working on that time magic  without Dagna? It’s not safe, we need more theories before we think of practical uses for it.” 

Older Dorian was leaning up against the door, trying to hear their conversations. 

Dorian sighed at Arn. “ Yes I know, I apologies. I promise it won't happen again.” He looked up to Arn. His eye’s where glowing in the moonlight, he forgot everything. He stood closer to  Arn, his body had a mind of  it own when  they where alone. His body barely a hairs breath from Arn’s. “You worry too much.” Pulling himself up on his tippy toes

“You know me.”

“Yes, always coming to my rescue, people are going to talk.” Dorian mused. “The Evil Magister is a bad influence on the inquisitor.” 

“They have mouths, they will do that.” Arn tried to be smart. 

Dorian smiled playfully, “You know what I mean.” Arns head was lowered to his, lips almost touching. He’d never got this close with him. Arn’s hands slid down. 

“I hope I'm not a bother.” 

“Never.” He smiled. There was a thump behind his door. Arn looked to the door, the  worry came back. 

_ Think fast Pavus. _

_ “ _ Damn winged thing is still in the roof. I need to get it out again. Remind me to go talk to someone about it tomorrow. I going to have burn the thing out at this rate before it  shits on all my notes.” He sighed. Arn seemed to have brought it. 

“Need a hand?” He asked.

“Not from  your massive hands my dear inquisitor, this requires finesse, skill.”

“And a big stick”

“Massive one.” 

Arn had realized he was holding Dorian very close. “Maybe I should- ah. Leave you too it.”    
_The Free Marcher blushes like a love-struck teenager._ He thought. It was a good look on him. 

Dorian heard another thump and slipped into the room again. 

Waiting to hear the footsteps of the inquisitor leave. 

“What do you think  you're doing?” Dorian hissed. 

The Older man smiled. “You were taking too long. I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep me here any longer than I need to be. Incase time does something stupid and break.”

“Break.” He remembered Alexius talk about being stuck in a loop not being able to jump before a certain point. If he’d been stuck in a loop with the magic, they could defiantly be breaking time just standing here doing nothing. 

The older man smiled at Dorian. “So...” Like a smug cat about to push off one of his mother’s favorite vases off the table, he was certain the older version of himself was up to something. 

“What?”

“Inquisitor at the door?” He asked, smiling like he knew more  than him. Which he did, of cause. But it was starting to get annoying.

“ Yes and it’s none of  your business. I’m sure whatever reality you from, you were doing it differently.”

The older man shrugged. 


	3. I’m talking to myself again, aren’t I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not you when you're hungry.  
> Life also wants to annoy you in a lot of different ways, Dorian got 'Time traveling version of himself' as this years stupid thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to beta as best as I can, the previous chapters are fixed a little, this chapter was getting long enough to break. So have this early then I expected

That day he and himself worked through the notes, trying to remember his notes and how it was all done. They found themselves working through the night. Next thing they both new that it was some time in the midday and  neither of them had eaten. 

“I don’t think we’ll get much more done without the necessities.” He looked down to his  stomach making a horrible  noise

“We best find some food, shan't we?” 

“We?” Dorian looked to himself, “You can seriously consider going out there? How are we going to explain you? Let alone how a man with a limp managed to bypass all the security.” He waved to the  room, they were in a fucking castle. No one would believe a man with a limp managed to jump the walls and scale them to meet him.

“Why not, I could say I scaled the walls, lest I cause a scandal to my favorite and only nephew.” The older Mage’s idea was stupid, but he couldn’t think of a better one on such short notice without getting him out of Skyhold only to come back in with him—too long, too stupid, and he couldn’t do it without help. If anyone could see a story, it was him. Cassandra and Cullen wouldn’t believe, neither would Leliana. But at this point he wasn’t sure what else he could say. 

If the theory was right, and this wasn’t all his he might add, if he would tell them about another version of him, he had no idea if it would break time  quicker . 

“No, just stay in here you...” He stopped himself for insulting himself, though he’d done it enough to himself recently. “I’ll bring us back something to eat, just, don’t leave.” 

The older mage put up him hand to promise. Dorian didn’t trust it.  _ Harsh  _ _ reality _ _ of yourself there,  _ _ Pavus _

Dorian went to the great hall more  than once, if he walked out with a large plate of food, they would start to ask questions, if he came back for seconds, no would worry, he was just grabbing snacks for the rest of the day. 

He ran into Arn, literally, not checking where he was going. 

“Dorian!” Arn was just as shocked as he was. Neither of them would ever run into each other like this. Both looked  suspiciously up to something. 

Dorian looked up to Arn. “Grabbing some  lunch, are we?” He asked. 

“Just snacks for the day,” Arn replied awkwardly.

“Ah, I see. Same here  in fact . Just going to study up on those notes from yesterday.”

“Have you slept yet Dorian?” 

_ Shit _

“Did that thing in the roof keep you up?” 

That’s right, there was a thing in his roof. “Yes, but I realized that there is more  than one.” He replied thinking on his feet. “And before you ask, no I won't need help. I will get this pesky thing out if it’s the last thing I do.” He was selling it. 

“I-- better leave you too it.” Arn smiled, “I have, inquisitor-y things to do.”

“Inquisitor-y things?” Dorian tried to  stifled a laugh, “have you been talking to Sera again.”

Arn sighed, “I don’t know what else to call the boring shit that they all drag me too. Inquisitor-y makes it sound just as stupid as it is.” 

“You really don’t care for all the pompous circumstance, do you?” Dorian was sympathetic, you either love it or hate it. Being born into means you can fake it longer, being thrown into after coming out of a near death experience meant it was a perpetual headache that never let off. He understood why Arn was happier helping people. Less talking, more doing and he could see the fruits of his success. He remembered that Arn had mentioned once he liked to do things with his hands, Dorian suggestion changed it from a topic of conversation to a very heated discussion on were Arn could use his impressive hand skills. 

“Do you?” Arn asked. “It gives me a head ache. What I wouldn’t do to get a couple of days off and just relax.” he muttered. 

Dorian barked a laugh, a little bitter then he should of. “At least we have a tavern.” 

Arn laughed, “Hopefully you help me drink myself into a stupor after today.” 

“Sounds like a marvelous idea.” Dorian quipped 

They exchanged smiles and Arn headed back into Josiphine’s office. Dorian found himself fondly looking at the door, waiting for later in the day. He then  realized he had other issues. 

He rushed back to his room, now he had a half drink date with the Inquisitor, but he also had to deal with himself in his room, and not in the fun way like he wanted too. 

Dorian got back into the room, he found himself working on notes. One hand was chewing on the chicken legs, another with some eggs. 

“ Oh, you just missed Bull.”

“Oh no.” Dorian slid back onto the door. “I thought I told you to stay here and not answer the door?”

“You said nothing about answering doors.”

“What did you even tell him?  _ Oh hello, I’m a future version of the Dorian you have here, I came in about 10 hours ago and I’m terribly sorry but  _ _ I'm _ _ here to ruin  _ _ everyone's _ _ life, so just wait in line.” _

The older mage laughed, almost choking on his meal. “Maker’s tits, I should have, just to see you squirm. No all I did was tell him you were getting food. He didn’t ask any questions, but you can tell that brain of his was churning.” he added another small note on the paper. 

“Oh,  of cause , he’s a fucking spy.” 

“Yes, I know, I did spend too much time with that big bastard in the tavern. You can tell he’s thinking, he gets that look, you can see it in his eye.”  _ Yeah, probably fucking each other’s brains out.  _ Dorian thought, as it didn’t pass his train of thought more  than once. “Anyway, he’ll be in his usual spot if you need him.”

“Did he tell you that?”

“No, but it’s him, and he had a good spar with Cullen. He's gone to drink it off like normal.”

At least he didn’t have to go hunting.

//

And if by magic Bull was at his usual spot, sitting on the chair. He smiled at Dorian. “You’re looking a bit frazzled their ‘Vint. Having a bad day with your friend taking up too much space.” 

“Ah, I see you met you Uncle.”  _ Not a good idea to lie to a fucking ben- _ _ hassrath _ __ _ Pavus _ _ , but there is a first time for everything. Or the eighth. _

“You have an Uncle?”

“Well kind of an Uncle, you know us ‘Vint’s. For a lot of people who usually have one perfect child, we seem to have a lot of estranged family member's pop up when its coinvent for them.” 

Bull nodded, “Family, don’t understand it.” He got up from his chair and walked over to  Cobat to grab a drink. “He’s a dead ringer for you though.” 

_ Don’t  _ _ lose _ _ your cool  _ _ Pavus _ _. _

“It’s called family Bull, I know you lot don’t seem to believe in it, or have any, but us humans tend to get all our nifty traits from family. Occasionally its skips a member or two.” 

Bull cocked an eyebrow, “I met your father.”

“ Yes you did.” He clearly remembered the day. While he was having a heart to heart with dearest Daddy, Bull and Sera couldn’t keep their nose outside and quiet. “I clearly got my good looks from my mother. Did you not listen to me last time we had this conversation?” Pointing a boney finger into Bull’s chest

Bull nodded in understanding. “Ah, so he’s your uncle on your mother’s side. You sure she didn’t sleep him?”

Dorian, sighed. “No. As much as us  Tevinters are bastards, we are not known for sleeping with siblings. Though I wouldn’t put it past a few of them.”

Bull nodded. Not saying anything. Dorian could feel the  judgment , his paranoia wasn’t helping

“What aren’t you telling me Dorian?” He asked. 

“Well, we discussed the Daddy issues, the underlining mummy issues are apparent.” He started to count on his finger, “There was that weird sex dream about Blackwall, Cassandra reading those terrible  Tethras novels . Maybe the one time I got my dick stuck in a lock?”

Bull shook his head, “No, you told me all of that. Did you ever tell Blackwall about the sex dream?” 

“I did, he didn’t talk to me for a week, it was blissful.”

It didn’t work, Bull had him locked in with his one beady eye. Dorian didn’t flinch. “Bull, I’ve got nothing for you.” He said as  flirtatiously and as calm as he could. 

“He’s not your uncle.” 

“Prove it.” 

“He told me everything.”

Dorian’s eye twitched the slightest. “That son of a bitch, look I can explain." He took on big breath in "Last night I am  minding my own damn business, little wisp comes along, cute as ever. It suddenly squeaks, they don’t squeak by the way, then expanded so quickly and loudly for that matter of fact I got thrown across the room and I woke up to that bastard ruining my perfectly good day” He was in hushed tones at this point. 

Bull was wide eyed and looking at him shocked. 

“I was kidding” He muttered. 

Dorian panicked. Throwing his head back and laughing. He faked a tear down his eye. Anyone would have been convinced, if they weren’t Bull. Or his mother. 

“What the fuck.” Bull just came out and said it. “How?” He asked, still in hushed tones. 

“You believe me?” Dorian asked.

“ Well you never talk that fast unless you’re really panicking, and I only seen that once and it was about the Boss.” 

He put his finger up to Bull, “I’m going to need to get back to you on that panicked display about our charming inquisitor later, right now I need your help.”

“Dorian, I appreciate your need to fuck with everything that moves, myself included, but I  cant help you with this bullshit.” Bull comforted. 

“ Yes you can, you can just agree to go with this next time he’s loose.” Dorian grabbed Bull’s shoulders. 

Arn had walked in at this point, the Inquisitor, with all his  height , was a sneaky bastard. Dorian was  adamant he needed a bell. 

“Hey boss.” Bull nodded with a drink in his hand.

“Was I interrupting anything?” Arn asked.

“Nah, Dorian’s just telling me about his Uncle that flew in last night.”

“Uncle?” Arn asked.

“You take away Uncle from that sentence? Not the other bit.” Dorian looked to bull and back to Arn

“You have an Uncle?”

“Man’s got a one track mind,” He mumbled into his drink, “Yes, that light from last night, that whole thing in my roof? Actually an ‘Uncle’ from  Tevinter .” He used air quotes when he said the word uncle. 

“Uncle?”

“Yes well, its  Tevinter ,  sometimes we do have random, usually banished, family members want back into the fold when you’re suddenly making a name for yourself.”

“Is he a Magister?” Arn asked. 

“No, maybe. He says  he’s not but I got a feeling he was, survive the fight? Who knows, I barely believe a word out of that man’s mouth.” Dorian was shocked how well he seemed to play on this, as long as he didn’t flinch and forget information, he should be fine. “ So he heard of me, turned in some tattered bird and annoyed me until I man-handled him.”

“Reminds me of someone I know.” Bull muttered into his drink. Arn stifled a giggle, until he realized both sets of eyes  were looking at him.

“ Well, you should invite him to the Tavern. Though I don’t think the  Advisors , or Cassandra, or even Vivienne for that matter of fact will be impressed he managed to sneak it with all the runes about for protection.”

“No, I’m imagining one of us is going to have to explain that.” Dorian muttered. 

“Did you want me to fetch him from your quarters?” Arn asked. 

“No, no, it’s fine Inquisitor, the old coots probably  asleep , if you wake him  up he might get some flash back from some battle he had with the  Qunari .”

“Did he fight the Qun?” Arn asked as  Dorian walked to his quarters. 

“Who knows with that man, don’t believe a word that comes out his pretty mouth.” He warned, walking backwards out of the tavern, not to  lose sight of Arn. The door close behind him and he spun on his heels. 

“Fasta vass, what am I going to do?” he muttered to himself.    
Dorian made his way back to his quarters. 

“You here! Splendid.  Now help me with this would you?” The older mage pointed to his notes, “Something about this  isn't adding up.”

“Bull knows.”

He looked up to himself, “You  cracked, didn’t you?” That horrible smug look was there, only it was hidden with  impeccable table manners. 

“You started this!” He snapped. 

He gasped, feigned death. “You wound me so!” 

Dorian shook his head in disgust. 

“Yes, yes is my fault. But I  can't do this without you. Your more  than intelligent to get me out of here, back to my time.” 

“Of cause I am. I’m brilliant.” He had this conversation with himself more than once, but never out loud, it sounded ridiculous, but he was right, future or present. Dorian rubbed his face, he’d done it so much, he’d be rubbing hand marks permanently onto his face. 


	4. Ugly kissy noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian can and will take the comfy bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd as much as I could.   
> This chapter was causing me the most hassle so there was a delay in this. (I have the other chapters already written up, mostly)   
> There is no set release date for this fic, but it is very much still alive and worked on

It was some horrible time at night before they both decided to call it in. Dorian let himself take the bed while he went out for fresh air. His older self had reminded him he was no longer 20 and magic proof. He needed the rest a bit more. Dorian decided to let him take the bed while he took a quick breather and regain himself from hours of discussion. It had been well over a day since either of them had slept, but Dorian’s head was still buzzing. Deciding that a walk in the crisp (as the void) would make him snap out of his out head and realize he needed the sleep.    
He managed his way to the library. He could fall asleep in a chair, that’s easy enough.

Dorian made his way through the hall, up the stairs to his chair. It was quiet.  _ Good, a nap for a bit then  _ _ get _ _ out of here before anyone's the wiser.  _

But Dorian forgot there was a night owl about, one that wasn’t a spy master or a nightmare  plagued ex-templar.

“ Kaffas ! Where did you come from?!” Dorian almost ran into  the inquisitor, AGAIN. The man was huge and for some perverse reason, Dorian was never seeing him until it was too late.  _ It must be a rouge thing.  _ Even if he never had that issue with Varric or Sera. Cole on the other hand. 

The moonlight danced off his face making it so soft. Dorian noticed how his eyes where almost glowing. Sera was onto something when she ranted on about the Inquisitor glowing. 

"Soft, wanting. How do I tell him I want more?”   
  
“Cole!” The both exclaimed. The Spirit tilted his head. 

“What did I say about doing that without permission?” But before there was a reply,  Cole had disappeared again. 

Arn looked down to Dorian, he rubbed the bridge oh his nose, frustrated. “Are you tired?  Is You’re uncle keeping you up all night?” 

Dorian let out a laugh, “There is only one bed, and he just complains if I don’t let him have it.” Quite the opposite though,  the older mage had said to happily sleep in the library chair while Dorian actually  sleeps in the bed. 

_ “I’m used to it, I’m so old I fall asleep at my books and wonder where the day has gone.” _ Dorian almost liked that idea, lazy days falling asleep to old  folklores and fairy tales, not caring about the world ending because you already saved it and nothing was going to happen again in your life time. Spending you days with someone who cared about you to put a blanket over you where you slept, ask you about your day. 

“Well,  you're more  than welcome to use mine.” Arn said, “It’s big and... well...” 

“Inquisitor, any other man would buy me a drink first.” _ Lies, lies and you know it. _

“Does technically owning a tavern count as buying you a drink?” He asked, “ If not, I happen to have some up in my room.” 

Dorian was actually curious on what he had in his room. “Like what?”

“You’ll have to come up yourself. I think one's in Orlesian and the writing is too damn fancy for me to even read it.” He admitted in all honestly, no flirtatious tone, just a blunt frustration at poor liquor labels. Dorian couldn’t help but think his honesty was so damn charming. No one like this would be in  Tevinter . Not anyone he’d have to deal with. “I think its drinkable, Its Orlesian? It has to be?” Arn muttered to himself

Dorian let out a chuckle, “You make is sound like you have some... interesting stuff.”

“My Mother would make something that would shine like the moon, it was highly flammable and could kill small animals.” Arn regaled Dorian of tails of ‘home brew’ and explosions. “One time a human came along to try it, and he never got up. Explains why Ma would never drink it.” 

“Your ma is the shorter one?” Dorian asked.

Arn let out a laugh, “You can say elf Dorian, she won’t stab you. Now if you give her grief about her ears--”

“Say no more.” They enjoyed the  humor in it all.

Arn let out a sigh, “So you uncle, what is he here for again?”

“Helping me figure out the finer tuning of my little--”

“He’s helping you with time magic, which is dangerous and you shouldn’t do, but is also very cool.”

“Yes, that.” Dorian sighed, making no effort to hide his smile at the Inquisitor. He found himself following the Inquisitor to his quarters.    
After the long walk up the unnecessary flight of stairs, two crows glaring at him and an owl asking him something that sounded like a proposal or a threat.

As the entered the room, Arn went for the cabinet near his desk, setting two glasses on the desk. On top of what might be sensitive documents or a shopping list of things he needs to make some new dangerous concoction, Dorian doesn’t what to find out right now. Later though.

Arn pours Dorian a drink from the bottle from an Orlesian bottle “See this is the one I was talking about, what kind of writing is this?” Arn asked. Dorian couldn’t help but laugh.

“Proper.” He tried to explained through laughing. The look of disgust that Arn had on his face was delightful. Dorian noticed the room finally as he sipped the wine. He was jealous of the of its space, and the bed. A magnificent thing that could fit an orgy easily, or AT LEAST two large sparring partners. Easily more than two. Either way there was room. So much fucking room. Dorian had one chance to see how good this bed was, make or break he wanted in. He took off his shoes and flopped onto the bed, no spilling a drop and wiggling in. 

“How delightfully comfortable. I wonder how much I would need to get our darling Josie to get me one of these?” Dorian questioned.

“You could always have this one.” Arn stopped himself short, “I MEAN, you—you could always ask Josie if you can take this one, I mean I don’t need it.” 

Dorian took a sip as he looked to Arn, “Do I get the room too?” He asked, a mischievous grin under his mustache. 

“Only if you want it.” 

Dorian smiled at him. Arn, however, panicked. He wasn’t sure if what he said was what he wanted. But it seemed like Dorian was happy to follow. “It’s the better option, to lift this bed into my tiny quarters? Horrible. It’s easier to me to move in.”

Arn’s brain wanted that, and before he could change it, he was moving onto the bed, crawling over Dorian. His relaxed look was perfect, there was no other words for it, the candle light danced off his cheek bones, the moon light caught the cool silver of his eyes. Arn could swear he could feel the electricity in the air as he moved closer to him. Not that he complained. 

“I wouldn’t object to that.” Arn said as he crawled over Dorian. 

Dorian took a sip as the Inquisitor crawled closer. Poised as a man of power, but inside he was screaming. There was a handsome man after him, with  weeks , hell even months, of courting, had finally led to this. Nothing would ruin this. 

Nothing but a knock on the door. 

Dorian sighed a took all his power not toward the door, but Arn beat him too it. “Is it important?” He asked. 

A small voice answered, “If you see Ser Pavus, could you tell him I have his notes? I can’t find him, but they are amazing and I think I should have something for him in a day or two.” It was Dagna. 

Arn looked down to Dorian. Dorian nodded, as if to say ‘Well of cause thank her, you bastard.’

“If I see him before you, I'll let you know Dagna.” He said through the door.

“Thank you!” She chirped and walked off. Arn stayed still. 

“I think she is gone.” Dorian pointed out after several minutes. 

“You say that, but you just don’t know”

“Are  you paranoid about a dwarf?”

“No, she’s just sneaky.” Arn argued

Dorian leaned up to kiss him on the lips, Arn stopped. He didn’t know how to deal with it. Dorian kissed him again, hungry and needy. 

“Oh.” Arn tried to say between kissing. 

“Problem?” Dorian asked, his hands wondering. 

“No, not at all.”


End file.
